


The Buck and the Doe

by LadyGrayse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrayse/pseuds/LadyGrayse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie star meets an author.  Takes a while, but they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Buck and the Doe

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about naming the movie star I based the main male character on, but those of you who follow me on FB can probably figure out who he is. And, well, don't I wish??

**The Buck and the Doe**

 

He first spotted her sitting on a park bench near his apartment, earphones on her head, a notebook perched on her lap, her face turned up to the sun, pen in hand.

 

He was walking up the sidewalk, on his way to a morning meeting that first day. They smiled at each other, that awkward smile you sometimes get from a stranger: 'I think I know you but I'm not sure.' Yeah, that kind of smile.

 

She, of course, had known who exactly he was: major movie star and a bit of a playboy, better known for action roles than anything else. Oh, and perpetual bachelor.

 

He wasn't sure who she was, but he very seldom passed up a chance to smile at a female. (She was a writer; having had published a few things, she had moved to New York to be nearer to her editor and publishing house.)

 

What he also didn't know – the script he was on his way to a meeting about was based on one of her books. He'd been interested in the leading role and had auditioned in L.A. the week before. He had even read the book before auditioning, but didn't recognize her from the book's jacket.

 

She hadn't really been paying much attention when her editor said they were auditioning, nor when her editor also mentioned who was auditioning. She was knee-deep in the middle of writing another novel and was under pressure from the publishing house to deliver it on time.

 

Now she sat on her favorite park bench, across the street from her apartment, trying to get past a case of writer's block. It helped, sometimes, to get out of her apartment where she spent most of her time in front of a computer. Just to be outside, even in the city, helped clear her mind.

 

So, when she saw him smile, she naturally smiled back. He was a handsome devil, after all. Taking a deep breath, she looked back down at her notebook and began to write once more.

 

\-------------------------

He was out early the next morning, taking his morning jog. Deciding he needed caffeine, he stopped on his way back to his apartment at his favorite little coffee shop. It was crowded that morning - it seemed everyone decided they all needed coffee and/or breakfast at the same time.

 

Collecting his cup of coffee and a muffin, he looked around for a place to sit. He spotted the only seemingly open chair, at her table. She hadn't noticed him approach, wrapped up in working on her computer, paying no attention to the hustle and bustle in the shop.

 

He cleared his throat to get her attention. Not looking up, she “hmm??”-ed in his direction. “Mind if I sit here? All the other seats are taken.” he asked, wondering if she was ever going to get her eyes off the computer screen.

 

Not used to hearing a voice that sounded so different from her own, she chanced to glance up. Seeing that it was the handsome man who smiled at her the day before, she responded, “Sure! Help yourself. It's busy in here this morning.”

 

Taking the seat opposite her's, he took a sip of coffee before replying. “Yeah, it is. It's not usually this crowded. By the way, I'm Michael Turner. You can call me Mike.”

 

Sparing another glance, she said, “It's nice to meet you, Mike. I'm Vivienne Lassiter. But most people just call me 'Viv.' Pleasure to meet you.”

 

He chuckled, “Pleasure's all mine, Viv. Didn't I see you on a park bench yesterday?”

 

Not looking up from her computer, “Yeah. I'm a writer and I sit on that bench a lot to write.”

 

He cocked his head. “A writer, huh? Why don't you use your computer to write?”

 

“I do. I just prefer to handwrite my stuff and then transcribe it onto the computer later.” Still typing away, not watching him very much.

 

“You know, they have these folks called transcriptionists that could do that for you.” He sat, amused.

 

“I know. Unfortunately, most of them never sat in a shorthand class and can't read my handwriting. Besides, I sometimes change things between what I've written and what I type. And before you ask, I hand-write so I'm not stuck looking at this blasted screen all day.” She finally peered at him over the top of the computer screen.

 

Taking another sip of his coffee, he hazarded to ask “Mind if I ask what you're writing?”

 

Finally, she stopped typing. “No, not at all.” She hit another key on the computer, then closed the screen. “I'm working on my next novel. First one's already out and my editor is breathing down my neck to get the next one finished. I have about three weeks to meet my publisher's deadline.”

 

“Wow. Anything I'd have read?” he was definitely curious.

 

“Maybe. It's a historical fiction.” she gave him the name of the book. “And the one I'm trying to finish up is completely different – it's science fiction.”

 

He regarded her soberly for a moment, debating whether or not to tell her. Finally, he figured she'd find out sooner or later so he told her. “Actually, I have read that. And I'm up for the lead in the movie. I didn't realize you were the author. I mean, I knew Vivienne Lassiter was the author, but I didn't realize she was you. Or you were her....” he trailed off, embarrassed.

 

She tossed her head back and laughed. “That's okay. I remember my editor saying something about the movie auditions, but I really wasn't paying attention. So....you're up for the lead, huh? I hope you get it. You have the right....looks to play Sean.” (No sense telling him she had actually based Sean's looks on him....yet.)

 

Finishing her coffee, she started to collect her things. “Well, I'm off. Have a meeting with my editor in about half an hour. Then lunch, a photo shoot, and hopefully some more writing before dinner.”

 

They stood up together, she to leave, he out of politeness. Holding out her hand, she said “It was nice meeting you, Mike! Maybe we'll run into each other in the park or here again.”

 

Shaking her hand, “It was nice meeting you, too, Viv! Maybe we will.”

 

Scooting her chair back under the table, she smiled at him, turned and left.

 

She had barely gotten out the door to the coffee shop when she heard her name being called. Turning around, she realized it was Mike.

 

“What are you doing for dinner tonight?” he blurted out, breathless from trying to catch her.

 

“Probably my usual – salad or a sandwich before settling down to write some more. Why?” she was curious about his question.

 

“Come have dinner with me!” He smiled his most charming smile, the one that had gotten more females to go out with him than not. “It'll be fun, I promise.”

 

She thought for a moment – did she really want to get involved with him, an avowed womanizer? – before deciding, well, why not? It was only dinner, nothing more.

 

“Okay. What time? My photo shoot isn't over until 6:30.” She was sure he'd change his mind.

 

“How about 7:30 then? We can have dinner, talk, and you'll still have time to write afterwards.” He grinned at her, delighted that she'd agreed (but then, he was used to the women agreeing with him).

 

“That should work.” She gave him her apartment address – startled (but not letting it show) that she lived just two buildings down from him. “See you at 7:30!”

 

\----------------------

Her day had been a long one. The meeting with her editor had dragged on, causing her to have to have a very quick lunch before going to the photo shoot. They wanted new photos for the new book's jacket.

 

She'd gotten into an argument with the stylist about the clothing & makeup for the shoot. She mostly dressed very conservatively, but the stylist had brought clothing that was, to her at least, a bit too provocative for her taste. And the makeup the stylist suggested was just garish. Finally giving up the arguments, she dressed in the clothes the stylist had brought, but did get them to tone down just a bit the makeup. (She figured, once the publisher saw the shots, they could just reshoot, using a different stylist and makeup artist.)

 

First thing she did when she entered her apartment was to march to the bathroom and remove every single bit of makeup on her face. And kick off those dreadful too-high stilettos.

 

Getting dressed for dinner, she chose a plain little black dress and flats. And used a light touch with her makeup. Dabbing on just a bit of perfume, she looked herself over in the mirror before nodding in approval.

 

He knocked on her door promptly at 7:30 p.m. with flowers in hand. He was dressed in one of his favorite black suits with a white button-down shirt, sans tie.

 

Opening the door, she appraised him. “Hey there. Come on in – you're right on time!” She gestured for him to precede her into the living room.

 

“Hi yourself. You look nice. Oh!” - he held out the flowers - “these are for you.”

 

Ducking her head, not used to such attention, she took the flowers from him. “Thank you. They're beautiful! Let me put them in a vase and then we can go.”

 

He took her to one of his favorite little restaurants where they spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing, splitting Chateaubriand and dessert. She had never felt so at-ease as she did around him. They debated on walking home after dinner (it was only a few blocks), but ultimately hailed a cab as it started to rain.

 

Not quite ready for anything serious yet (this was a first date after all), she didn't invite him up when they got back to her apartment building. Instead, she thanked him for a wonderful evening on the front stoop and kissed him chastely on his cheek before wishing him a good night and going inside. Besides, she had done a little research on Mike and decided holding him at arms' length would be best for now. She'd been hurt - badly - in her last relationship and didn't care to repeat the experience if she could help it.

 

As for Mike, he was dumbfounded and befuddled. First time in a long time he'd ever, EVER, had a date that didn't end with him at least being invited up. But he found that he wasn't upset or even the slightest bit angry. Instead, he found that he was enchanted and wanted to see her again. He was smiling as he walked to his apartment, not noticing the paparazzi staked out across the street.

 

His phone buzzed as he entered his apartment. Looking down, he smiled when he saw it was a text from Viv. 'Thank you for a lovely dinner. I enjoyed myself. Perhaps we can do it again sometime. 'Night! Viv.'

 

The next morning a major gossip site had the headline: “Mike and the Mystery Date!” along with a photo of Viv kissing him from the night before. The caption before read, “Has Michael Turner got a new girlfriend? Our photographer spotted him out last night getting kissed by this mystery woman.”

 

His publicist broke the news to him early that morning. “Have you seen this? Who is she?”

 

“Seen what?” he asked, confused. His publicist pulled up the website. “Damn! No, I hadn't seen this.” he replied, running his hands thru his hair. “Her name's Viv Lassiter - the writer - and I took her out to dinner last night. She's just a friend. I probably need to call and warn her about this. Just fucking wonderful!”

 

“What do you want me to say?” his publicist asked.

 

He heaved a sigh. “If anyone asks, just what I told you – she's a friend that went with me to dinner last night. Leave her name out of it. There's nothing romantic going on. Not yet anyway....”

 

Walking into his kitchen, he took out his cell and called Vivienne. As he started to explain to her what happened, she interrupted him, laughing.

 

“ _Yeah, I saw that. Too funny! Listen, I've got to run. I'm late for an appointment. Talk to you later, ok? Bye!”_ Just like that, she hung up on him. He wasn't sure if she was angry or upset or what and decided he'd try calling her later.

 

Interrupting his thoughts, his publicist asked, “What time are you flying out to L.A.? Your final audition is tomorrow at 10.”

 

Mike heaved a sigh. He'd forgotten he was flying out today. Checking the calendar on his phone, he told his publicist, “My flight leaves right after lunch. So I'll be at my house in Malibu by dinnertime tonight.”

 

“Okay. I won't schedule anything for you today then. And tomorrow will be filled with the audition. What about day after tomorrow?”

 

“Well, since I'll be in Malibu, I'd like to go surf a little. Haven't put my board in the water much this year.” He was busy thinking, wondering if maybe Viv would join him out west. He'd have to ask her.

 

“Okay, but you'll have to do that in the afternoon. You have a photo shoot that morning.” Robert, his publicist, grinned at him.

 

“Fine! If there's nothing planned over the weekend, I'm going to surf and soak up some sun!”

 

“I'll keep your schedule open, then. Just remember – Monday you have a flight to London to catch. I have you flying from LA back here Sunday night and then on to London Monday.”

 

“Okay.” He was lost in thought. _Well, Viv, maybe I'll see you next time I'm there longer than a few hours._

 

His week passed quickly out West. Sunday morning as he was packing to fly to New York, he sent Viv a quick text asking if she was free to dinner that night.

 

She texted back, _'Are you sure? You seemed kinda wrapped up in that beach babe last night. Figured I was just a passing fancy.'_ She had seen the snippet on one of those so-called entertainment shows.

 

He shook his head before texting her back. _'Yes, I'm sure. And as for the beach babe - she kissed me, not the other way around. Please, have dinner with me? I'm only gonna be in New York for the night.'_

 

He had finished packing and had called for a cab by the time she texted him back. _'Okay, I'll have dinner with you. What time and where?'_

 

Smiling to himself, he thought about where to take her. _'My plane lands at JFK at 5. Do you like sushi?'_

 

Her reply text was only one word: _'Yes.'_

 

Grinning now, he called his assistant. “Hey, it's me. I need dinner reservations at Nobu for tonight, say 7 or 8-ish.....yeah....for two.”

 

His assistant called him back as he was walking thru LAX. “You have reservations at 8 o'clock tonight....You're welcome! Have a safe flight!”

 

He sent Viv a quick text before boarding the plane. _'Reservations at 8. Nobu. I'll pick you up at your place. Catching the plane now. Mike'_

 

Dinner that night went much the same as the first time, only this time he got to kiss her lips. She tasted nice and he wanted more, but she wouldn't let him. He flew to London the next day.

 

Two weeks passed before he got back to New York, He was disappointed to find Viv wasn't home (and felt vaguely upset that she hadn't told him she wouldn't be, not sure why it upset him either). She had flown to LA the previous Friday to meet with the executive producers and the writer to go over the script as well as the casting. She was stuck in LA all week while he was stuck in New York.

 

He saw her when her flight landed that Friday afternoon. He was on his way to catch a plane to LA. She was standing in the middle of the concourse with her back to him, speaking to another couple. He didn't know who they were, nor did he much care. The woman (Viv's editor) spotted him walking up behind her first and began to smile.

 

Mike looked at the woman and put his finger on his lips to keep her from alerting Viv. Ellen Harper, Viv's editor, smiled at him and nodded faintly. As he put his arms around Viv, he bent and kissed her neck. “Hello Vivienne!” he said, as she jumped.

 

“Mike! Hey! What are you doing here?” she asked, turning to look up at him.

 

He heaved a sigh. “Sadly, I'm on my way back to Malibu.” he pouted.

 

She couldn't resist teasing him. “Poor baby! Stuck in Malibu with all that sand and water! And let's not forget the beach babes.” She laughed as he made faces at her. “Ellen, Andrew, this is my friend Mike Turner. Mike, this is Ellen Harper, my editor, and her husband Andrew.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Mike said, shaking hands with both Ellen and Andrew. “Well, I hate to speak and run, but I have just enough time to get to the gate. Call me later?”

 

“Sure!” Viv replied, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

 

After he'd left, Ellen turned to Viv. “Oh!” she began teasingly. “So that's the man you've had dinner with, huh? Mike, eh? You could've said that it was Michael Turner, the movie star!”

 

Viv laughed. “Would you have believed me if I had? Besides, he's just a friend. And we've only had dinner twice.”

 

Ellen turned to her husband, “Just a friend, she says. Only had dinner with him twice, she says. Honey, from the way he looked at you, I think he wants to be more than just your friend.”

 

Viv regarded her editor, snorting. “Do you really think that? Not sure I'm ready for him to be more than just a friend yet.”

 

 

It soon became a routine of theirs. If he was in New York, they'd have dinner together. She still was a little uneasy with the PDAs (especially if there were paparazzi around) and still wouldn't sleep with him, even though it frustrated him no end. He was used to getting his way and was stymied in his efforts. He finally decided, for now anyway, to be content with just holding her and kissing her.

 

She had finally sat him down one night and had explained about her previous relationship; she had thought her previous guy hung the moon and she had committed herself to him, only to find out that he was cheating on her with three other women, while expecting her to be at his beck and call constantly. Their breakup was nasty and she'd been alone ever since, afraid to let anyone else in, afraid of getting hurt or betrayed again.

 

After her explanation, he understood her reluctance and decided to not pressure her. He even told her that they'd take it slow, with her calling the shots, if that was what she wanted. As they parted after dinner that evening, she put her arms around his neck and gave him a deep, long kiss good night. It was the first time in a long time she'd let anyone hold her in their arms. Mike was happy that she felt comfortable enough with him to allow it.

 

A month later, the cast had been set and Mike called Viv with the news.

 

“Guess what! I've been offered the role of 'Sean' in the movie and I feel like celebrating. Come join me?” His voice was full of warmth and happiness and she readily accepted.

 

Over a dinner of surf and turf, Mike told her he'd gotten the call from his agent that afternoon. He was excited since he'd be playing the male lead.

 

Viv's eyes twinkled as she said, “I knew you'd get the role. You're perfect for it and....”

 

“And what?” Mike asked when she hesitated.

 

Clearing her throat, Viv said, “well....I sorta based Sean on your looks....and I told the studio that, too, when they approached me about making the movie. You were on a very, very short list for that role.” She looked down at her plate, embarrassed.

 

Mike chuckled, enjoying somewhat her discomfort. “Based Sean on me, huh? Why?”

 

Still afraid to look at him, Viv said, “Because you look like what I call an alpha male – someone very sure of himself.” She finally hazarded looking up at him. “Not arrogant, but certainly the dominant male in any group....the one who takes what he wants when he wants and will brook no argument from anyone about it either.”

 

“So I'm an alpha male in your book.” he laughed.

 

“Um-hmm....very much so.” Viv was relieved that he found it funny. “You're the one who sets the standard that every other man is judged by.”

 

He cocked his head at her. “Do you really think that?”

 

She nodded, “Yes, I do. And I mean it as a compliment, by the way. There are just some people - like you - who just seem to radiate power and confidence.”

 

He laughed again. “Oh, trust me - I'm not all that confident most of the time. And power? Nope.”

 

It was her turn to laugh at him. “Then you're a really good actor! But maybe that's the trick to it – acting confident makes others think you are that confident. And generally those that are confident also tend to radiate a certain power, too.”

 

As they made their way out of the restaurant, she turned to Mike. “The night's still young! Wanna come up and watch a movie with me? I don't feel like writing tonight, even though my editor has some 'suggested revisions' to my draft.”

 

Surprised and delighted by her invitation, he readily accepted. They walked hand-in-hand up the sidewalk, talking and laughing, relaxed in each other's company.

 

Reaching her building, she pulled him inside and took the elevator to the her floor. Unlocking her door, she pushed the door open and flipped on the lights.

 

“Come on in!” She smiled up at Mike. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

 

She briefly gave him the tour of her little apartment. He found that she had similar decorating tastes as his; there was an understated, warm elegance throughout the place and he felt right at ease.

 

Going into the kitchen, she called out “Want something to drink? I have milk, tea, and soda in the fridge. And I'm making popcorn.”

 

Having inspected the shelves of DVDs and picking out one, Mike came into the kitchen. “Soda will be fine.”

 

She glanced up at him from where she was putting popcorn in the microwave. “Help yourself, then. They're on the top shelf of the fridge. Think I'll have tea.” While he had the fridge door open getting his soda, she reached in and snagged the tea pitcher.

 

After the popcorn was ready, she poured it into a bowl and they retreated to the living room. Settling onto the sofa, Viv snuggled up to Mike, laying her head on his broad chest. He responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulder, leaning his head on hers.

 

As she saw which movie he'd picked out, she couldn't help but chuckle. “I can't believe you picked out a romcom! I figured we'd be watching an action flick!” she grinned up at him as the opening scene of “Kate & Leopold” came on.

 

“Nah.” He grinned back down at her. “I know I'm usually in action films, but I really do enjoy romantic movies more.”

 

“Really? I'd have never guessed that!”

 

“Well, yeah. I'm really a romantic at heart.” He bent and kissed her forehead.

 

“And you picked out one of my favorites for us to watch, too.” She snuggled down to watch the movie, her legs stretched out beside his, their feet propped on the coffee table.

 

Noticing she seemed chilly, Mike reached over and pulled the throw from the back of the sofa. Unfolding it, he pulled it over both of them, tucking it carefully around her shoulders. Then he pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly on her cheek before returning his attention to the movie. Feeling her breathing even out a few minutes later, he looked down to see she had fallen asleep, her head resting on his chest. Smiling to himself, he finished watching the movie alone, holding her gently in his arms.

 

Viv woke the next morning a tad disoriented. _'Why am I on the couch? And what is this pillow I'm laying on?'_ It was about the time the second thought came to mind that she remembered the night before and realized, too, that the “pillow” was actually Mike Turner's chest.

 

The feel of her stirring around woke him up too. “Good morning!” he smiled down at her, sleepy-eyed, as he leaned down to kiss her morning.

 

“Good morning to you, too!” she smiled up at him. “Did I doze off last night?”

 

“Yeah, you did.” he chuckled at her.

 

“Um...sorry. I didn't mean to.” she ducked her head in embarrassment.

 

“That's okay, I didn't mind.” he hastened to assure her. “I got to hold you in my arms all night.”

 

She smiled at him again, “I'm glad. Hungry? I could make breakfast for us.”

 

“That'd be nice. Coffee too?”

 

“Of course! Bacon, eggs, pancakes.....whatever you'd like to eat....” she trailed off as she noticed the gleam in his eye.

 

“How about you?” he asked teasingly.

 

“How about me, what?” she asked, well aware of what he was asking, but feeling like flirting with him anyway.

 

“Well, I started to ask something else, but I'll just settle for finding out what you'd like to eat.”

 

“Well, I usually have just tea and toast, but sometimes I have bacon and eggs.” she chuckled, “but I suspect I know what you were originally gonna ask. Maybe one day....”

 

Getting up and stretching, she made her way to the kitchen to start coffee brewing. A little while later and breakfast - bacon, toast, and eggs - was ready. They sat in companionable silence eating for a few minutes before Viv spoke up.

 

Taking a sip of her coffee, she began, “So, Mike, I have to tell you something. I have to go away on business for about a week or so.”

 

Swallowing a bite of bacon, he asked, “Oh? Where are ya going, then?”

 

Taking a deep breath, she replied. “I'm going to Scotland, to help scout locations for the film. I'm supposed to fly out this afternoon to Edinburgh. We're hoping to find the main locations for the movie. I should be gone only a week but it may be a tad longer.”

 

“Edinburgh, huh?” he looked thoughtful. “That's near where I grew up. You'll like it there, I think.”

 

“I hope so. I've never been to Scotland, but I've always wanted to visit. And since I'm leaving today, well, that's why I invited you to come watch the movie with me last night. I...” now she suddenly seemed bashful at the admission she was about to make, as she took a breath and released it, “I wanted to spend more time with you before I had to leave.”

 

He tugged on her chin so she'd look at him. “Really?” he asked softly.

 

Nodding her head, she replied, “Really. I know it's only a week, two at most, but I'm going to miss you.”

 

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “And I'll miss you, too. What time is your flight?”

 

Pulling out her phone and opening the calendar, Viv hmm-ed for a minute before saying, “The flight leaves JFK at 1, which means I need to be there at 12 I suppose, to check in and all.”

 

“That doesn't leave you much time for packing and getting ready, does it?” Mike finished his eggs and stood up to put his plate in the sink.

 

“No, it really doesn't. But I've got most of my stuff packed already, only have a few minor things left to put in my suitcase.” Viv also put her dishes in the sink.

 

Mike started to say something else when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he checked to see who was calling. “Sorry, Viv, but I need to take this. It's my agent.”

 

“That's okay. I'm gonna go finish packing.” Viv said, leaving Mike in the kitchen.

 

A few minutes later, Mike stuck his head in her bedroom, calling out for her. As she came out of her bathroom, a small bag in her hand, he explained that he needed to go. “My agent forgot to tell me about a meeting I'm supposed to be at in about 20 minutes. I have just enough time to get there if I leave right now.”

 

Nodding, Viv said, “I understand. When ya gotta go, ya gotta go.”

 

Mike opened his arms, “Give me a hug before I go?”

 

Viv closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. “I'm going to miss you!” she said, looking up at him.

 

He looked down at her. “I'm going to miss you, too.” He leaned down for one last kiss before he turned and made his way out of her apartment.

 

========== 

 

Her flight was uneventful and she sent Mike a text as soon as she disembarked letting him know she'd arrived safe and sound. She didn't get a text back, but didn't think anything about it, figuring he was out and about and would text her when he got the chance.

 

Collecting up her luggage, she met up with the location scout, the director, and one of the executive producers and they made their way to the hotel they'd be staying at for a couple of nights. Over dinner at the hotel after checking in, they discussed the plans for the next few days, the places the scout had found so far, and where they'd be staying after leaving Edinburgh. She checked her phone a few times during dinner, but still nothing from Mike. She shrugged and put her phone back in her purse. After dinner, they all retired to the bar for drinks and dessert. An hour later, she bade them all good night, agreeing to meet in the morning for breakfast, and made her way up to her room.

 

Checking her phone one last time before plugging it in to charge, and still not finding anything from Mike, she changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed. Turning out her light, she went to sleep.

 

The next day was filled with location meetings, discussing what she thought they needed versus what the director and the producers thought they needed. The scout pulled out maps, pointing out where she thought they might find good locations and making arrangements to visit those they all agreed upon. Maeve, the location scout, had grown up in Edinburgh and had some wonderful ideas for the locations.

 

As they got up to conclude their meeting at the end of the day, the director noticed Viv checking her phone again and frowning. 

 

“Something wrong, Viv?” he asked, concern written on his face.

 

She heaved a sigh and shook her head. “No, not really. It's just....well, I was expecting a text or a phone message from Mike but I haven't heard anything from him since I left New York.”

 

“You haven't?” the director sounded surprised. “That IS odd. I've spoken to him a couple of times and I know Maeve has as well. Some of the locations we're scouting were Mike's suggestions.”

 

“You've spoken with him? I wonder why he hasn't called me or at least sent me a text.” Viv said, frowning. “I know I didn't tell him until the day I was leaving, but I didn't find out until the day before that I was even coming to scout locations. Surely he can't be mad at me for that!”

 

“I wish I knew what to tell you, Viv, but I honestly can't say why he hasn't been in touch with you.” The director laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Are you gonna be okay?”

 

“Yeah, I'll be fine. But I wished he'd get in touch with me.” Viv blew out a breath. “I think I'm going up to my room and take a nap.”

 

“Coming with us to dinner?” the director asked.

 

“No, you all go ahead without me.” she replied, shaking her head. “I'm not much in the mood to go out right now. I'll see you in the morning when we check out.”

 

Back upstairs in her room, she sent Mike a text. “Mike, is everything ok? Please talk to me. Viv”

 

Waking from her nap an hour later she checked her phone but still nothing. She ordered room service for dinner, took a shower and went to bed.

 

She met the others downstairs the next morning, luggage in tow and wearing shades to hide her tear-reddened eyes. She thought they had meant more to each other but his continued silence gnawed at her and had reduced her to tears that morning when she woke to find still nothing from him. She plastered a fake smile on her face and forced cheerfulness into her voice when she spoke to the others.

 

As they loaded their luggage into the rental, Maeve explained that they'd be travelling a couple of hours outside of Edinburgh to the first of the locations. It was a quaint village with an inn and a manor house that she thought might be the ideal setting for the majority of the scenes. The inn, where they'd also be staying, was backed up by forest, which she also thought might be ideal backdrops, too.

 

They all enjoyed the trip, watching the scenery pass by and all commenting on the beauty of it all. After arriving and checking into the inn, they made their way to the local pub for lunch and discussed where they should go first.

 

“Why don't we just walk around a bit this afternoon and get a feel for the village?” suggested Patricia, the producer who was with them.

 

“That sounds like a good idea!” Viv agreed at once. “I saw a couple of shops I'd like to visit if we have time, too.”

 

And so it was agreed that they'd split up and all meet back at the Inn for dinner.

 

Viv and Patty wound up walking around together when they discovered they both wanted to visit the same shops. They talked about the film and the actors as they walked, enjoying each other's company. 

 

About two hours later, they had made their way back to the inn. As Viv pushed open the front door, she stopped short, causing Patti to bump into her. She saw someone who made her blanch.

 

“Viv?” asked Patti, craning her head to see why she'd stopped. “What's wrong?”

 

Viv had just seen a man in chef's whites who looked almost identical to Mike! Seeing her staring at him, the man came over to them, holding out his hand to her.

 

“ 'Allo there! You must be Vivienne!” the man beamed at her. “I'm Colin Turner, the chef here. I think ya know my brother, Michael?”

 

As she shook his hand, “Yes, to both. And it's nice to meet you, Colin. But how did you know who I am?” She was quite confused.

 

“Aw, Michael called and said to keep an eye out for you, that you'd be stayin' here with us. And he emailed ya picture so I'd know which one was you.” He turned to Patty, who was watching the exchange with an amused expression. “And you must be Patty! 'Tis a pleasure to meet you as well. Come and sit yourselves down. I'll bring ya a bit of tea and some biscuits!”

 

Making their way to a table by a window, Viv couldn't help asking Patty, “Did you know any of this?”

 

Patty shook her head, “Nope, not a clue. Maeve might've known....maybe.....or maybe not.....”

 

They both smiled up at Colin as he brought a tray bearing a teapot, cups, and a plate of biscuits and scones to their table. “Here ya go, ladies, compliments of the house! My wife Beth and I own the inn - it belonged to her folks for years before we got it - and Mike owns the forest behind as well as one of the houses and a bit a property here. Tis home to us and our sister Ellen.”

 

Patty and Viv invited him to sit and take tea with them, but he begged off. “Gotta get back to the kitchen and get started preppin' for dinner. Enjoy your tea, Viv, Patty. I'm sure we'll find a chance to talk a bit more before ya leave us.”

 

It was still light out when they finished the tea so Viv decided to take a walk into the woodlands behind the inn. Patty was tired out and decided to sit out on the patio and read a book instead. 

 

“Go ahead and enjoy your walk! Just remember that dinner is at 7:30, okay? I'd hate to have to send Colin and James (the director) out after you in the dark!” she laughed, settling into a chair.

 

Viv laughed back at her, “Don't worry, I promise not to be gone that long! And I'm wearing a watch, too.” Viv shook her head at Patty, still smiling, before going and making her way along the path she had spotted while they were drinking tea.

 

It turned out to be a nicely-maintained walking trail which lead into the forest. She walked for some little while, enjoying being outside and hearing the birdsong. The deeper into the woods she went, the quieter it got, the path giving way from pea gravel to bark to, where she stood now, soft moss. Glancing down at her watch, she realized it was almost time for dinner so she turned and made her way back up the path to the inn.

 

It was lunchtime the next day before she got a chance to speak to Colin again. And that was a very brief conversation which consisted of her asking if he'd pack a few snacks for her to take on her walk later that afternoon. She wanted to explore the rest of the path, she explained, and wanted something to tide her over until dinner.

 

“Not a problem, lady! I'll have it ready for ya about 4, okay?” he said, grinning at her.

 

“Thanks, Colin!” she smiled back at him. “And if ya hear from your brother, will you tell him I said hello? I haven't heard from him since I got to Scotland.”

 

“Sure thing!” He replied, not telling her he'd already spoken to Mike that very morning and that he was on his way to the inn as he and Viv spoke.

 

Coming back in a few minutes before 4, having spent the intervening time scouting with Maeve, Viv found a picnic basket packed and waiting for her as promised. She scooted upstairs to her room just long enough to change into her long, wool skirt and warm boots before coming back down and heading out with the basket.

 

She stopped just long enough to tell James, the director, and Maeve that she was going exploring on the trail. “I've got my cellphone and a flashlight with me, in case I get lost or it gets dark before I get back. And it feels like Colin packed enough food for a small army in here!”

 

She walked quickly off down the same trail she had started down yesterday, not noticing the black BMW that was slowly coming thru the village to pull up at the inn.

 

Mike got out and stretched his legs. Spotting James and Maeve outside in the chairs, Mike walked over to speak to them and find out where Viv was.

 

Before they could answer, though, Colin came out - he'd spotted the Beamer and was curious as to who was driving it.

 

“Hey there, little brother! Nice car, Mike!” Colin couldn't resist reminding Mike that he was older.

 

“Hey Colin! Not my car - it's a rental. How are you and Beth?” Mike greeted him.

 

“We're fine. Met ya lady-friend. She's real sweet. And Beth likes her, too. We didn't none of us tell her you were comin' - just like you asked. It's been drivin' her nuts though, poor thing. She's constantly checking her phone.” Colin regarded him soberly.

 

“Well, reckon I ought ta put her out of her misery then! Where is she?” Mike asked, chuckling.

 

“She went off down the trail about fifteen or twenty minutes ago. She walked a bit of it yesterday and decided to go explore some more today.” James explained.

 

“Aye! Even took a picnic with her this time!” Maeve chimed in.

 

Colin chuckled at his brother. “Looks like your traveling ain't over yet!”

 

Mike gave him a sour look, before bursting out laughing. “No, but that's okay. I'll go find her on the trail.” And with that, he left the inn, making his way down the same path Viv had taken earlier.

 

A little while later and he spotted Viv, standing stock-still in the middle of the path, down where the moss muffled footfalls. She was watching something so intently that she didn't hear him come up behind her.

 

“Hello love!” Mike said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and bending to kiss her head.

 

“Shhh!!!!!” she hissed at him, after jumping, startled, as he put his arms around her.

 

“Why? What is it?” he whispered. This was NOT the reception he was expecting. What could possibly have her attention down the path.

 

She whispered back. “There's a doe down that way. I've been watching her for a few minutes now.”

 

“A doe?” he whispered.

 

She nodded and pointed. “Yeah. And from the way she's acting, she senses something. She seems....nervous.” Viv spoke in a very quiet voice.

 

“Could it be us?” Mike whispered back.

 

“No, I doubt it. We're down-wind. Since it's mating season, I'm betting it's a buck....maybe more than one....that she senses.”

 

They stood and watched the doe for only a few seconds when a magnificent buck came out of the forest behind her.

 

“See?” Viv whispered, looking up at Mike finally. “I figured there was at least one following her, from the way she was acting. She's in estrus, is my guess, and he's followed her.”

 

“How do you know all this stuff?” he gawked at her.

 

She shrugged. “I grew up on a farm, out in the country. You'd be surprised at what all I know.” She laughed gently at him. Viv turned her attention back to the pair of deer.

 

“Now what?” Mike asked quietly, trying not to spook them.

 

“Hm...my guess is that they'll mate. From the looks of him, he's the alpha of the forest, which means he'll be the one to take her. She belongs to him. No other bucks will mate with her, not as long as he's here.” Viv stood up on her tiptoes as the pair moved further down the path from them, the doe in the lead and being followed very closely by the buck.

 

She and Mike stood a few seconds longer, watching the interplay between them until the doe finally stopped and the buck mounted her.

 

“See? Told ya - he's the alpha male and he's taking what belongs to him.” Viv finally turned from watching the deer to look at Mike. She found him staring at her intently.

 

“Mike? What is it?” she asked, reaching with one hand to stroke his cheek.

 

He didn't reply, just grabbed the hand stroking his cheek along with its mate and tugged them up around his neck, pulling her body to his as he did. He leaned down and crushed her lips to his, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth as he continued to kiss her. As she yielded her lips to him, she felt his hands slide under the bottom of her sweater, grabbing the hem and tugging it up along with the tee she wore underneath.

 

As they broke apart so he could pull her sweater and tee over her head, she caught her breath before asking, “Mike? What are you doing?”

 

He chuckled lowly, “Being that alpha male you said I was - taking what belongs to me. Are you planning to stop me, Viv?”

 

She only shook her head as she answered, “Lord no, Michael, I'm not. But why now? When you could've back in New York?”

 

He pulled his sweater over his head before replying, “Because back in New York I didn't realize how much I'd miss you until you went away.”

 

“But why didn't you tell me you were coming?” Viv was more confused than ever.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise. As soon as I left for that meeting with my agent, I started planning on comin' here. And I've been counting down the hours till I'd be here with you.”

 

“K. But you could've....” she began when he shushed her.

 

“Hush, Viv, I'm here now with you. That's all that really matters. Well, that and the fact that you're mine and I'm yours. Now, come here Vivienne! Too bad we don't have a blanket....”

 

She pointed to the picnic basket. “Your brother put one in there, even though I didn't ask him to.”

 

Mike opened the lid and lifted it out. “Colin didn't do this. Beth probably did.” He shook it out and spread it out on the ground atop the moss.

 

“Now, where were we?” He smiled at Viv, pulling her back into his arms again.

 

 


End file.
